A Time of Traitors
'A Time of Traitors'https://www.teletoon.com/en/schedule is the third episode of the seventh season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu and the sixty seventh episode in the overall series. Official Description Kai's investigation of a Vermillion Warrior Helmet leads him to discover that Krux is alive and well in Ninjago, living under an assumed identity. Meanwhile, as the Vermillion Warriors go on a kidnapping spree, Lloyd struggles with his role as master-in-training and Nya does her best to reboot Zane, who was knocked offline in his first battle with the Vermillion. Plot: After Cyrus Borg is kidnapped and Zane hacked, the ninja are down one master and one ninja. Master Wu is becoming weaker by the second and the Forward Time Blade is still in the hands of Acronix and Krux, the hands of time. Kai goes to the museum to find out the origin of the helmet they obtained from the Vermillion Warriors while the others try and get Zane working and find out what knocked him out. On the screen, they see a green blur hit Zane, then take off with Borg. They try and get super slow motion working, but then it crashes, forcing them to restart the program. Meanwhile, Acronix and Krux are talking about how to control thousands of Vermillion Warriors in Krux's lair. Explaining to his brother that he's had forty years to develop his plan, Krux reveals three Vermillion generals, Raggmunk, Blunck and Machia, all who use their telekinetic abilities to control the Vermillion via a Hive Mind. Back in the Samurai X Cave, the Ninja get the slow motion working, and find out that Acronix used the time blade to turn into a blur, and him take off with Borg. Nya thinks Borg saw someone different as well, and soon after they see Dr. Saunders looking at Zane with a evil smile on his face. Realizing that Dr. Saunders is working with Acronix, they realize Kai is walking "right into that snake nest" at the museum. Meanwhile, Kai looks at the paintings in the museum and finds the painting of his parents. As he says he wishes they were here, he remembers to when his parents introduced him to a newborn Nya. While looking, Dr. Saunders tries to hit him but Kai turns around before he can strike. Kai asks for the helmet's origin, with Dr. Saunders explaining it could be a cheap knockoff and lets him look around while he looks at it. On the streets of Ninjago City, Nya, Cole and Jay rush to the Ninjago Museum and find the Vermillion kidnapping people again, so Cole and Jay try to stop the kidnapping but fail. Dr. Saunders tells Kai that it is near closing time so he needs to go. Just as he is about to leave, he sees a painting with Acronix and Krux are in with the helmet. Just as Dr. Saunders tries to say to Kai to leave, his fake face comes off, reveling himself as Krux. They battle for a short time, until Krux tells Kai about his parents. "Oh, they WERE heroes, heroes for OUR side!" Nya arrives and helps Kai fight Acronix and Krux, until they flee with the Time Blade along with Borg. Everyone goes back to the cave and reboot Zane. Cast * Acronix - Ian Hanlin * Krux- Michael Daingerfield * Cole - Kirby Morrow * Zane- Brent Miller * Kai- Vincent Tong * Jay - Michael Adamthwaite * Nya- Kelly Metzger * Dr. Sander Saunders - Michael Daingerfield Notes TBA Errors * In The Hands of Time, when Kai and Nya were looking at their parents' portrait, Nya said the painting was made when she was 3 years old. In this episode in the flashback, Nya is a newborn. It is possible that the painting was painted before the events featured in the flashback. Gallery MoS67VermillionGenerals.png MoS67You'veThoughtofEverything.png MoS67MisplacedLoyalty.png MoS67ThreeMinutesEarlier.png|"He was born three minutes earlier." MoS67KruxOhNo.png MoS67AcronixStare.png HoTJay&Cole.jpeg References Category:Episodes of The Hands of Time